Adventures of Prismic Ema and Sugar Cloud: 1 a derpy beginning
by SingefireHD1
Summary: a tale of two ponies who are on a quest to have epic adventures and find epic loot.


_Our story begins with two friends playing in the town square of Ponyville. The names of these friends are Prismic Ema and Sugar Cloud. Prismic Ema is a unicorn pony. She grew up in ponyville and has lived there her entire life and has always loved to explore. She wishes that she can become a full time adventurer just like the character from her favorite book, Daring Doo. Suagr Cloud is a pegisi pony and she grew up in cloudsdale like most pegisi and also wanted to be an adventurer. She was never to fond of reading like Prismic Ema was but likes the idea of fighting with armor and a sword. Sugar Cloud Moved to Ponyville to fulfill her goal to be an adveturer. while shopping for gear she runs into our friend Prismic Ema while looking a potions. Prismic Ema and Sugar Cloud become best friends and Prismic Ema offers Sugar Cloud to stay at her cottage on the outskirts of Ponyville. Since then they have worked hard to train and practice to become full time adventurers._

_Like i mentioned earlier, our adventurers are in the town square, they are just finishing up practice and are preparing for there first big adventure. They decide to finish there practice with a duel, first pony to fall to the ground gets a muffin from Sugar Cube Corner. They line up to duel and Sugar Cloud gets the first move. She goes for a punch to the gut but Ema dodges it and uses her magic to send a power beam at sugar Cloud. Sugar Cloud flies into a nearby hay stack and is defeated._

_Sugar Cloud rises from the hay stack and climbs out. She brohoofs Ema and they pack up and head to Sugar Cube Corner. Sugar Cloud goes in and buys eEma a muffin as she promised if she beat her. Sugar Cloud hands the muffin and ema throws it into he air and catches it in her mouth and swollows it with one big bite. They head back to Ema's cottage to grab their gear for the adventure. Ema grabs a map and they decide where they should go. After a long discusion, They decide on a small path leading into the side of the everfree forest. It is overgrown so nopony uses it anymore and it seems like the perfect place to begin. On the way there they stop by a pond to take a drink of water and do some more planning. while talking about there plan, a crocodile rises from the water and bites ema in her hind leg. She falls to the groud and passes out. Sugar Cloud draws a sword and kills the the crocodile with a quick slice through the neck. She loots some scales and meat of the dead corpse and then rushes to bandage Ema's wounds. Ema reclaims her head and is told to rest while Sugar Cloud heads to pack the stuff to continue with ther adventure. Even with a bad limp in ema's leg they move on quickly to the entrance to the forest. sugar cloud rushes in screaming while ema lays down on the side of the path to rest again. _

_While running in sugar cloud comes in contact with a timberwolf. She goes to attack it with her sword but misses and drops the sword and the rest of her gear. The timberwolf picks Sugar Cloud of the ground and throws her into a hole in the distance. When the timberwolf turns around it notices that Ema had rushed in after Sugar Cloud and picked up her sword. Ema enchants the sword with her magic and smashes the timberwolf into peices. Ema rushes to her stuff to grabs a rope ladder to help Sugar Cloud out of the hole. She throws and it down and demands Sugar Cloud come up at once but instead Sugar Cloud tells Ema to climb down and take a look. Ema climbs down the ladder and and amazed at what she saw. They were standing in front of the ruined underground Temple of Derpy. They had read about this place but could not believe it was accually real and they had found it by acident. Ema slowly walks into the temple and is stunned by the fine detail of its interior. They come to the end of a hallway to find a huge golden door with a gemstone muffin inserted into the plates of the door. They attempt to open they door but takes all there strength for it to budge. Inside are massive piles of precious gems, jewelery, bits, and solid gold muffins. Without hesitation they both rush to the piles and start cramming there packs with what ever loot their minds can imagine. Out of the corner of Sugar Clouds eye she can see a large pedestal with a gemstone muffin on top. When she goes to grab it, the pedestal is sucked into the wall and the walls start to fall apart. They both can sense that this is the time to leave and they rush out of the treasure room and make there way to the entrance of the shrine. they turn around and watch as the the temple is demolished to rubble. The make there way to the ladder and climb out of the hole. They run back to the path way and head towards the cottage._

_On there arrival at the cottage they spread all the loot that they found on a table in the middle of the room. There packs contain many of all the different treasures that were contained in the temple including the gemstone muffin. In the light the muffin had a strange green glow to it and looked like it had an ingraving on the side. It was written is a wierd sequence of symbols that were unknown to the both of them. They set the gemstone in a cabinet for safe keeping. They grab the majority of the other loot making sure to keep some of each item to remember the adventure they had and head to the shops in town to sell. They make enough money to help repair there gear and stock up on potions and spell books. _

_This is were there adventure ends. But come back soon for the next chapter of Adventures of Prismic Ema and Sugar Cloud. _


End file.
